The 57th Annual Hunger Games!
by AbbyAuthor
Summary: Velvet Plot, just your ordinary girl from District 8, gets thrown into the Hunger Games. And with Capitol Mutts and Crazy Careers can she win? Can she Survive? Rated T for death since it is the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Don't cry.

You are tough, Velvet Plot, you will not cry. Even though this is a one way ticket to death. I. Will. Not. Cry.

Let me back up. It was the reaping day and district 8 was a hurricane. Everyone was crazy with excitement and worry. I walked with my dad.

"What if I get reaped," I said. I was keeping my head low. No teasing. I was tough. Anyway, I was a one in a thousand chance. But everyone is a one in a thousand chance. And someone has to get reaped.

I was in my nicest outfit, a maroon blouse with gray, velvet pants. I had on white boots. I had polished them but you could still see the dirt. Little did I know this would be the last time I wore this outfit, unless I won. But that was impossible. I'm only 14. There are 18 year old careers in there, trained for this.

I took my place at the reaping, hoping for luck. My fingers were crossed. I didn't want to die.

"Ladies first!" The perky lady, Adum Blush, said. She was plump and in a red flowing gown with green hair taller than me. Her eyes were outlined with silver and her earrings were like dangling baseballs, red baseballs. Her lips were half green and half red. I hated her the most at that time.

She threw her hand in and swirled around in the papers, humming the capital anthem. Everyone was dead silent. She grabbed the paper and read it.

"Velvet Plot!"

It took a while for me to realize she meant me. I slowly took a step toward her. Don't look back, I told myself. Don't cry.

But that didn't stop a single tear from floating down my cheek.

I got up and stood by Adum Blush, my new escort. It was time for the boys.

Adum threw her hand in and swirled it around, just like she did for the ladies. But instead of humming the capital anthem, she hummed a gentler song.

Sweet and soft keeps me aloft

Sailing on this magic carpet with you-ou!

I can feel the wind, I want to ride again,

Sailing in this magic carpet ride with you!

I remember the lyrics from my babysitter, an underpaid singer. She sang them to me before I went to bed. This did not help my tears.

"Flax Colson!"

I watched the boy step up. His hair was brown and his eyes were green. He was pretty attractive. I remembered that even though we're in the same district, there can only be one victor. I bit my lip. I was sweating.

"Our tributes!"

There was applause from almost everybody, but I saw my dad, looking at me, sadly. At least I got to say goodbye.

My goodbyes were short. First, my friends came in, a group of girls and one boy, my cousin. They all gave me hugs. I felt appreciated. It was nice to know these people will be rooting for me. I hope I can at least make it a few days.

Next came in my babysitter. She embraced me and we cried together.

"Stay strong," she whispered into my ear.

"I will try," I told her. She pulled back.

"Don't try, do." I nodded and she left.

My dad was last. We hugged and I kissed him.

"I'm scared," I said. I had set all my tears free. No holding back.

"You would be crazy if you weren't," he told me. He pulled out something silver.

"Your token," he told me. The earrings were wings, silver wings. They gave me hope. I could fly away. I want to fly away.

We just stood there for a while, hugging, until his time was up. When they pulled him out, he said one more thing.

"Don't forget!" he yelled. "Who you are!"

"I promise," I said. And I boarded the train.


	2. Chapter 2

We're silent. It's just me and Flax Colson, the male tribute.

His hair is brown and his eyes are green. He's actually pretty attractive. I find myself staring at him.

"So you're Velvet."

This statement shocks me and I jump bumping my head on the low ceiling. Flax snickers and I glare at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask, mad. I don't like people laughing at me. He stops and it's dead silent for a second.

"Um, nothing, just..." He doesn't know what to say. I'm putting on my most intimidating glare, trying to act tough.

"Wow," he says, "I didn't know you were this intimidating, I thought you were a small girl, dragged into the games."

I frown, thinking I had hid my fear well. Apparently not.

"Hello!"

It's our escort, Adum Blush.

She changed her outfit. Now she's wearing a pink dress with puffy sleeves. He hair is purple and it's still like a skyscraper on her head. Her shoes are black and her makeup matches.

"Oh you look so darling!" She coos, reaching in to pinch my cheek. I let her but I give her a glare.

"And you! So handsome!" She sighs, looking at Flax. Flax looks away.

For a while we're silent while Adum gets a drink. "Why the long faces?" She asks, sipping a bit. "Get excited! It's the Hunger Games!"

"That's why I'm not excited."

I surprise myself with my words. "You're throwing kids into an arena to die and you're just watching! And giggling about it, no less! It's sick!" I glare at Adum who cowers.

"When you put it that way it sounds bad!" She stutters. Flax groans.

"What's all the fuss about?"

I look and see one of the most stunning women I have ever seen. Her hair is shiny and black and Her skin is perfectly tan. She's dressed in all black and her eyes are outlined with black eyeliner. She walks in and takes a seat by Adum.

"Are you angering the tributes again, Adum?" She asks the Capitol lady as if they're friends.

"This girl just gave me a lecture!" Adum squeals. The lady looks at me, calculating.

"We could use that. Good for stalling," she says. "And by then, your ally could strike. You just need to get something worth talking about, something that interests tributes."

"Other tributes?" Flax suggest with a shrug of the shoulders. The lady grins.

"Perfect!" She smiles. "I suggest getting a group of talented tributes on your side. This little lady can do that." She points at me. "What's your name?"

"Velvet Plot," I say. "Didn't you watch the reaping?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I try to avoid the reapings. I just cover my eyes and ears, Tissy over there helps with that."

"It's Tissu!" I hear a yell from another compartment, the game compartment. I recognize that name. It's the name of the tribute who won last year.

"Whatever!" The woman yells back. "I'm Sash."

The name is fitting for her, so sly, so smooth. Like a ninja. Like a spy.

"So what do we do?" I ask Sash.

"You get pretty," she replies. "We have some pretty top notch stylists and I told them exactly what to do."

I nod and it's time.

"Ow!" I scream. I don't even try to contain my howls as my prep team plucks every hair off my body.

"Shut up!" Yells one of the Capitol people.

"We need you completely smooth for the costume!"

"Beauty is pain!"

I'm about to retort that I look nothing near beautiful when they finish.

"Hello Velvet."

She enters with style. Her blonde hair is down in two braids, with red tips. She's in a black long sleeved shirt that features a ruby encrusted neckline. She's in a denim skirt with red boots that reach her skirt's edge. Her eyeshadow is black but her eyeliner is red.

"I'm Daphne." She tells me. "I'm your stylist."

She moves like a bullet, pulling out my clothes and I gasp.

"Grey?" I question.

She nods. "What is grey, tribute?"

I think. Is this a trick question? Then I look at the leggings. Grey. Black. White. Colors in between. Faded and bold.

"The sky?" I answer, unsure. Daphne laughs.

"Exactly. Would you like to be the sky, Velvet?"

I make a try at a half-hearted grin.

Soon I am the sky. I'm in a loose grey tank and I'm wearing the smoky leggings. My shoes are black and as I step into them I know.

"Velvet."

Daphne nods. "From this fabric comes the sky. You are the sky. You're not a little girl anymore."

And I'm not.

I'm Velvet Plot.

I am the sky.

Soon I'm all dressed up and fully covered in makeup. My hair is done so that it looks blown to the side. My lips are grey and so are my eyelids. I'm wearing a grey feather bangle.

"Birds are in the sky," Daphne explains. I nod.

"Hold on!" Daphne yells, right when I'm about to exit. I walk towards her and she says to lie down. I do and she puts the finishing touch.

Contacts.

I step towards the mirror and see. My usually brown eyes are a vivid blue.

"Under all that grey," Daphne whispers. "The sky is blue."

I run and embrace her.

"Thanks," I say. She smiles.

"Go get 'em."

And I do.

Flax and I take our place on the chariot. He looks almost exactly like me, with his brown hair blown to the side. His green eyes look blue because of the contacts.

When the crowd sees us at first they're confused. None of them have been to district 8 and they haven't paid attention in the reaping videos. But soon word gets around.

The crowd goes wild.

I smile and wave and see that Flax is doing the same. He winks at me. I smile.

We have made a splash, not a big splash but a splash. A big enough splash to make us recognized.

We are district 8.

We are the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 1:

Make allies. Perhaps join the career pack. Persuade people.

Mission 2:

Find a good weapon. Learn to use it, but also be prepared to be unarmed.

Mission 3: stick with Flax and have fun!

'I can do this' I think. 'Come on Velvet.'

"Looking good!" I hear, I turn around and find myself face to face with Flax, who's in an outfit almost identical to mine. I quickly redo my ponytail.

I'm wearing an army vest over my black long sleeved shirt and pants. I'm also in combat boots.

"Not for long," I tell him. "Do you know how much I sweat?"

Flax just laughs.

Soon the training starts.

I wait until everyone is at a station before I head off, going to the most crowded station.

"Hi, I'm Velvet," I say to a girl from District 7. "I'm from District 8."

"Why do I care?" The girl says and sashays away. I just stand there, fuming.

"Tough luck?" Flax asks.

"That tribute's a jerk!" I say, pointing, and walk off.

I decide to take a minute to cool down before trying with another tribute. I head over to the bow and arrow section and start firing.

Miss.

Miss.

So close but still a miss.

I can easily see that I am not a bow and arrow person. On the other hand, Flax seems to love it and he's quite good too.

"This is fun!" He says.

"Maybe for you," I mutter.

The next tribute we go see is from District 11. We find her at the sword station.

"Hi, I'm Velvet and this is Flax," I say. She smiles.

"I'm Beca," she says, an we shake hands. She looks happy to have met some people. Her hair is blonde and she's really pretty with her turquoise eyes. We head over to the swords station.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Around 15," is her answer and I nod, stabbing a dummy before clumsily dropping my sword. Sword fighting is not my thing.

We hang out for the rest of training time and then it's time for lunch.

I nibble on he Capitol food.

"Can I sit with ya'll?"

I jump again, startled. Staring at me is a super tall boy with blonde hair and freckles.

"Sure," I say, gesturing at the seat by Beca, the one across from Flax.

"I'm Troy," he says, nervously. "District 12."

"Velvet, District 8."

"Flax, District 8."

"Beca, District 11."

And in that moment, I got two more allies.

Mission 1, accomplished, I think.

For the rest of the day I camp out at the survival stations, making snares, sorting edible foods and humming while I work. Later, Flax and I split up, him going to shoot some arrows, me still enjoying the peaceful stations. Later, Beca joins me with the other tribute from 11, a small boy, no older than 12, named Peach. He masters the edible plants test like nobody's business.

When I get back to the District 8 floor, Sash almost tears her hair out.

"I gave you orders!" She yells. "Why didn't you follow them?"

I sit up, trying to look confident. "Flax figured out he's good with a bow. Me, not so much."

"We were close though!" Flax defends me.

Sash stands up. "I'm going to get a drink of water," she says and stalks off. Flax and I look at each other like, 'What's up with her?' Then we go to bed.

The next day is almost a repeat. I try out an axe, which I'm not any good at either, and throwing knives, which I can actually use. Flax isn't good at either of them, but he's still got bow and arrows in the bag.

We also make another friend, Rings, from district 7. He's very skilled with an axe and is overall a great ally. His hair is brown, like the bark of an oak. His eyes are the same color and he's very tough. We have our own little pack now, to challenge the careers.

And I don't think the careers are happy about it.

When we get back to Sash, she's happy with us and so is our other mentor, Tissu.

"Erm, keep up the good work," he says, completely awkward. I wonder how he won his games.

The third day is a lot more intense. The careers are eyeing us, either grinning or smiling. One thing's for sure, I'm not joining their pack.

We get another ally too, the girl, Source, from District 3, a small Indian girl with the whitest teeth in the world.

At lunch we mostly talk about the careers.

"That girl from 1, Emerald, is a killer,"

Source tells us. "She's best with a bow and hates bugs."

"How do you know this?" Troy asks, eyebrows raised.

"I'm a great observer," Source tells us and sticks her nose in the air.

"What about the boy?" I ask.

"He hates me," Flax says.

"Why?" I ask him.

Flax shrugs. "All I know is that he purposely tripped me.

Beca laughs. "I say that! You were red at the cheeks!"

"Smooth move," Rings laughs.

And there we are. Laughing like old friends, pretending we don't have to go into an arena to kill each other.

I smile.

After lunch, I throw some more knives and work on my punches. I'm no warrior, but I pack a pretty strong punch to say so myself.

But I still don't know what I'm going to do for the gamekeepers.

"I'm going to assemble a shelter," Source tells me. "And then maybe do some cartwheels, climb the wall a few times."

"I'm going to shoot some arrows," is Flax's response. "Then probably ace the edible plants test."

"I'm going to use my axe," Rings says. "And I'll climb the wall."

"I'll probably sword fight," Troy tells me. "Not that I'm many good at it."

"I'll do edible plants," is Beca's response. "Then maybe make a snare, or do some camouflage."

But I'm clueless.

Sash doesn't know what I should do either.

"You're most powerful weapon is your voice," she ponders. "But I don't see how you're going to use that."

The private session comes quickly and I still don't know what to do. Soon I'm in front of the gamekeepers.

For a second I just stand there, all eyes on me. I awkwardly shuffle to the knives and begin to throw. I hit the target 2 out of three times, not enough to get me a good score.

I just keep throwing until I'm comfortable with it.

Then I start to hum.

'Sweet and soft, keeps me aloft

Sailing on this magic carpet with you-ou!

I can feel the wind, I want to ride again

Sailing on this magic carpet with you!'

I hear the gamekeepers whispering and I start to hum louder.

'Sweet and soft, keeps me aloft

Sailing on this magic carpet with you-ou!'

Zing! My knife finds it's place.

'I can feel the wind, I want to ride again

Sailing on this magic carpet with you!'

I throw faster before deciding to climb. The rock wall is tall, but I make it to the top. Once I'm high up, I smile, wave and jump.

I land on my feet and the gamekeepers start to murmer. I'm a very good balancer, and I'm good at landing on my feet.

"You may go now, miss Plot."

I smile but give the last word.

"Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I curtsy and exit leaving them stunned at my Capitol accent and my acting skills.

That should be good enough for at least a 6!


	4. Chapter 4

I am rising. I am flying.

But I'm not escaping.

It is as if I am underground, and I am being thrown into the belly of the beast.

I am going into the arena.

I shiver, not out of cold, but out of fear.

I will probably die.

I don't want to die.

And I'm in the arena.

The countdown starts.

This is the Hunger Games. I will probably die.

I tell myself I will make it past the bloodbath, I will sleep. I won't die tonight.

I look at Flax. He's focused on the cornucopia. I see him looking at the bow. He's determined.

Beca is looking around. She's probably thinking the same thing as me.

Who's hands will kill me?

I turn back to the cornucopia.

3

2

1

I race off to the cornucopia but it's as if I'm moving in slow motion. Running has never been my strong suit.

An arrow whizzes past my head. I can see all the fighting. People are dying. I just might kill some of these people.

I see the knives and I make a mad dash. But someone's beat me to it.

The girl from District 2 is smiling at me. I watch her throw the knife.

I quickly duck.

I hear a sickening smack. My eyes widen.

I look behind me to see Troy.

There's a knife impaled in his chest.

"No!" I sob. I don't know why I'm not dead. The girl from District 2, Amelia, I think, should've killed me by now.

I turn around to see her with an arrow in her shoulder. Flax is standing in front of me.

"Grab the knife and run!" Flax tells me. But I can't move.

"Go!" Flax yells. He's positioned in front of me, fending off attackers.

I bend down. Troy is pale. The light is gone from his eyes. His blonde hair is covered in dirt.

Then I do the unthinkable.

I bend down and kiss Troy, right on his forehead. Then I grab the knife.

"Let's go!" I yell to Flax and we dash into the woods. Source is waiting.

"Come on!" She yells. "While you guys were fighting to the death I found a good spot!"

While we walk I notice how nice the arena is. It's a sandy beach with a forest of palm trees. If I wasn't about to die I would totally vacation here.

"Here we are!" Source gestures at a cave in a ring of trees

I nod, showing that I approve. We start to get settled.

"So what supplies do we have?" Flax asks.

I pull out my knife. Rings has an axe and a backpack, which turns out to only hold some bacon and an apple. Flax has a bow and arrows, but that's it.

Source sighs. "Good thing I aced the edible plants test."

I hear canons. There are 13 booms. I wince.

Then the Capitol Anthem starts. I look out and see the face of the boy from District 3. Next is the girl from 4, both from 5, the girl from 6, the girl from 7, both from 9, and both from 10.

Then I see Beca's face projected into the sky.

I start to sob.

'She was only an ally,' I tell myself. 'She had to die anyway.'

But why does it hurt so much?

Then I see Troy and the other girl from 12 and my sobbing intensifies. I knew Troy wouldn't make it. I look at my allies. If I win, none of them will make it.

My sobs come out bigger than before.

But finally it's time to sleep.

All I get are nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm running.

I'm almost out of breath.

I can't make it.

He has a knife. He has perfect aim.

I stop and see him smiling at me, knife at the ready.

Then everything starts to shake. The world is spinning...

I wake up and look around.

Flax is still asleep. So are Source and Rings.

It was just a dream.

Then why's the Earth shaking?

I jump to my feet.

"Wake up!" I yell. Source is the first to wake.

"What's going on?" She asks.

A violent shake tells her the answer.

"Earthquake!" She yells. I quickly get up Flax and Rings and gather the supplies.

"We need to go!" I yell. They understand.

Sleep deprived and filled with worry, we dash out into the forest.

There's no where we can go.

The Earthquake will cause a tsunami so the beach isn't safe.

Maybe we can just last it out.

"Avalanche!" Source yells. I look up to be greeted with thousands of rocks, shaking and threatening to fall.

"We have to get somewhere safe!" Flax gasps.

"I don't think there's anywhere safe!" Source says.

It's the truth.

We dash over to the right, trying to escape the rocks.

But all we get is more rocks.

We stop dead in our tracks.

"Looks like they're surrounding us!" Source says.

"Not entirely," I correct her. "Only one way to go."

The beach.

I run as fast as possible. My lungs and legs are burning, telling me to stop.

But I can't.

Stopping means death.

We make it to the beach and I see the career tributes.

I watch as one of them aims an arrow, the girl from 1 I think, and shoots. It misses by an inch.

Then I notice the wave.

"Watch out!"

I hear a cannon but I can't tell if it's one of the careers or another tribute. Maybe it's one of us.

"Run!" I yell. But we can't out run a giant mass of water.

I take a good look at the wave and make a choice.

"We need to get to higher ground!" I yell. Source lights up.

"I saw a hill!" She tells me. "This way!"

Source steers us to a hill, steep, but climb able.

"Come on!" I urge.

Source and I make it up easily but Flax and Rings have a harder time.

Eventually Flax makes it.

"Watch out!" I yell. I see the wave towering over us.

A cannon booms but I have no time to wonder who it is.

"Rings!" Flax yells. He's halfway up but the wave is faster than he is.

I get a glimpse of his face, full of worry.

Then the wave comes and tears him off with it.

A cannon booms.

I start to cry.

We survived. But Rings didn't.

The Capitol anthem comes and I see the first face.

The boy from 6.

Then comes Rings.

I sob but then the next face comes.

The boy from 11. He's joined Beca.

My sobs grow louder but I don't care.

I hate the Hunger Games.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and cry. I remember last night.

Source.

I'm hit with a flaming fury. I want to kill those birds. I want to kill the Capitol.

"Morning sunshine." Flax grimly smiles at me. I answer with more tears. Flax looks away, not knowing how to deal with a crying girl.

Then the voice sounds, loud and clear. "Good morning! Tributes and ladies and gentleman! Today we have a feast set up at the beach! In your bag will be something you need!"

Flax' eyes meet mine.

"No," I say at the same time as he says "Yes."

"Flax!" I whine. "There are 3 heavily armed career tributes out there!" I tell him, earnestly.

"We need whatever's in that bag!" He insists. "You know we're running short on water." I give him a glare.

"Fine," I mutter, giving up. That's when I realize that every person in the Capitol is probably watching us now and maybe sighing at our argument, thinking of how romantic it is. I don't get how Capitol people think.

'Maybe I can get some sponsors,' I think. I decide to show off. I grab my knife and throw it at the nearest tree. It hits.

"Let's go," I say, military like. Flax gives me a short nod.

I can imagine dramatic music playing as we make our way to the bags. It's like we're in a scary movie.

But this is real.

Soon we come to the beach and there she is. The girl from District 1, Emerald, is running of with her bag. Flax nocks an arrow and shoots.

I gasp when it hits. She falls, an arrow right through her head.

I start to cry.

"Are you sad, little girl?"

The district 2 boy is striding toward me, a smug smile on his face. Right behind him is the boy from four. Flax nocks an arrow.

"Hiding behind this big boy, are you?" He asks again. My cheeks are red but not from embarrassment. I am angry.

"I'll fight you," I say and I step forward.

"Will you?" The boy asks again. He's smug. Right now I want to destroy him and I know how to do it.

Then I run back to Flax real quick and I hug him. He's taken by surprise.

"What are you?" He mutters.

"I'll miss you if I die!" I sob. But this isn't real. I have a plan. I slowly take an arrow out of Flax' quiver. I pull apart and wink. Then I put the hand with an arrow behind my back so that the boy doesn't know it's there.

"Ready?" The boy from District 2 asks. I nod, not showing any emotion. Then we start.

I throw my knife at him. It's hard to throw lefty but I need to if I want my plan to work. My knife misses.

The boy from District 2 shakes his head sadly. "You missed," he points out. "And now you're weapon less." I put both hands behind my back an pretend to cower in fear. In reality, I'm clutching my arrow.

"I'll have to kill you."

He advances, knife at the ready. He's going to slit my throat. He's all for the drama.

"No!" I yell in pretend fear.

He gets closer. 'Come on,' I urge him in the back of my mind. 'Come closer!'

"Goodbye," he grins and prepares to deliver the final blow.

"Hello."

I pull out my arrow and stab, right in his heart. It's bloody.

The boy from District 2, the boy who was prideful, the blonde handsome boy who thought he could kill me...

That boy is dead.

A cannon sounds.

"Velvet!" Flax urges. I start to run. The blonde boy's buddy must be mad.

I don't see it but I hear it. A knife zings straight at me.

Crunch!

All I feel is pain. He cut off my ear. I collapse.

I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I wake up, the smell of smoke hits my nose.

Zap!

'This is it,' I think. 'This is the finals. This is when I either die or win.'

The arena's closing in on us. I don't want to get struck by that lightning.

"Get up!" I yell at Flax. His eyes shoot open. I pull him up and start to run.

I run as fast as I can, burning my lungs and hurting my feet. When I spare a glance behind me, I almost scream.

The lightning storm is a yard behind us. If one of us trips...

'Don't think about the 'what if' Velvet,' I scold myself. 'You can't think about the 'what if' in the Hunger Games.

We burst onto the beach, panting and covered in sweat. "You okay?" I ask Flax.

"Fine," he answers. Thankfully he sleeps with his bow and arrows so he's armed.

I pull out my knife and stare at my reflection. I'm not the same as when I first came into the arena. I look rough, and strong and I also look beaten up. I am beaten up.

I also feel different. I don't feel like the little girl I used to be. I feel older, more mature.

I wonder if my dad is watching. I wonder if he's crying.

"Well, well, well."

The boy from district 4, Shad, is strutting toward me. I stand up straighter.

"Little Velvet is here." I wonder why the careers like to pick on me. Before I can bite back, Flax steps in front of me.

"Buzz off," he says, fiercely.

I step back, hiding behind Flax. What's he doing?

Shad raises his axe. Flax nocks an arrow. I get ready to fight.

Flax' arrow zings, hitting Shad in the arm when he tries to dodge. Shad collapses.

But it's not over. Flax nocks another arrow, ready to finish the job. But Shad is ready. He throws his axe with so much force that it cuts clean through Flax' stomach. I cry out, but the job is done. I collapse, crying my heart out. Flax' eyes meet mine for one second.

Then a cannon booms.

"Oh, poor Velvet," Shad sighs.

And I'm angry. I'm mad.

I stand up and step towards Shad.

"You'll pay." And I throw the knife.

It flys toward him in slow motion.

When it hits, I see the blood. I see Shad dying, at my hands.

A cannon booms.

"Velvet Plot! District 8! Victor of the 57th Hunger Games!"

I'm not that small little girl anymore.

I'm a victor. I won the Hunger Games.


End file.
